


oh, hell no.

by anothermikaelson



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bantering, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jump Scares, Pre-Relationship, best trope ever honestly lmao, idk how to tag, post-17x05 but pre season 18 ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: "Oh, hell no." Ellie jumps into Nick's arms, looping her hands around his neck, as he catches her."If you wanted me to carry you, B, you could've just asked," Nick says, taunting her.Ellie's cheeks heat up. "Shut up."--aka ellie's scared of snakes
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	oh, hell no.

**Author's Note:**

> this is on my list of "things i want ellick to do" but i guess it wont happen since they're definitely banging already-
> 
> also kinda based on a fic i read about ellie hating snakes.
> 
> sometime before 18x10 ig but like i guess not really since "nick's not in his natural habitat" lmao

Ellie hates snakes. 

There's literally nothing else in the world she hates more than snakes (okay, maybe Jake could be an exception, but that's besides the point). 

Luckily, no one knows about it, and they rarely encounter snakes on missions. 

But this time... 

* * *

"Petty Officer First Class Alexia Cosma Maiava, known as Lexi by all her colleagues, 29, engaged to Major Nadia Lilian Halifax, 28. Found in the zoo maintenance room with bite marks on her neck and gunshot wound to her abdomen. She wasn't killed in the maintenance room, based on the dried blood along the hallway that belongs to her, according to Kasie," Ellie says, clicking through a slideshow. 

"She doesn't come from a military family, but she's good. Her dad was absent, her mom was an interior designer, and stepmom through marriage to her mom is a college basketball coach, and a part-time model," Nick chimes in. 

"Got it!" Kasie says, walking in with Jimmy. 

Jimmy goes first. "She was killed by snake venom through the bites in her neck, then she was shot." 

"And the venom is from a black mamba, very hard to find around here, but I got an address." Kasie hands the address to Gibbs. 

"Okay. Bishop, Torres. Go." Ellie puts on a brave face and heads out with Nick to find some snakes.

* * *

"Here it is," Nick says, pulling up at the address Kasie gave them: a swampish wetland. "Okay, let's go check it out." 

"Okay." Ellie follows him as they head into the wetlands. "Hey, what's that?" She points to something red in the otherwise yellow-brown land, and pulls out her gun, pointing along with Nick to investigate. 

They find a body, with a distinct bite on her neck, and three black mambas crawling around it. 

"Oh, _hell_ no." Ellie jumps into Nick's arms, looping her hands around his neck, as he catches her. 

"If you wanted me to carry you, B, you could've just asked," Nick says, taunting her. 

Ellie's cheeks heat up. "Shut up." She pulls out her phone. "I'm gonna call Gibbs and Jimmy." 

Half an hour later, Gibbs's car pulls up, and the medical examiner van isn't far behind, for once. Gibbs and McGee unload their bags and the camera, while Jimmy heads over with his kit as well, examining the body. 

"What-" McGee gestures to Ellie, who's still in Nick's arms, before shaking his head. "I don't want to know. Who's this?" 

Ellie blushes again, but doesn't let Nick drop her. He doesn't even bother dropping her, either. "Major Nadia Halifax."

"Who happens to be our victim's fiancée," Nick adds, his hands still firmly secured around Ellie's back and knees. 

"So, what happened?" Gibbs asks, walking back over, while McGee snaps some photos.

"We got out of the car and found her." 

Gibbs nods. "So was that before or after you scooped Bishop up into your arms, Torres?" 

Nick's jaw drops, but his grip stays firm. "No, Gibbs, she jumped into my arms, actually." 

"Okay." Gibbs looks amused, but doesn't say anything. "McGee?"

"Anyone have a bag or anything? We're gonna need to take these snakes back to Kasie." McGee comes back with his camera in hand. 

Jimmy follows. "I'm going to have to take her back to autopsy. And a pass on those snakes." 

"Yeah, same. I'm not risking death from snake venom either," McGee says, turning to Ellie and Nick. 

Ellie shakes her head. "No, no, and no. I'm not a snake person." 

Gibbs turns to Nick. "Alright, Nick, go get those snakes." He tosses him a paper bag, and heads off, with McGee in tow. Jimmy takes the body into his van too, and they drive off. 

"Are they serious?" Nick asks. "Whatever. I'm getting those snakes now, so I'm putting you down, B." 

"What? No! I'm not stepping on the ground. Those snakes could just crawl over." 

Nick sighs. "Fine. Get on my back, then." 

Ellie gapes for a second, before regaining her voice. "What?" 

"Get down, then get on my back." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah." He drops Ellie, who falls on the ground with a yelp, before scrambling back up and dusting herself off. "Nick!" 

Nick smirks. "Didn't know we were on a first name basis now." 

Ellie's cheeks redden again. "Ugh, just let me get on your back." 

"Relax, B, you don't have to get all excited for this." He lowers himself a little, and Ellie hops onto his back, while he opens up the bag and lets the snakes crawl in with a little coaxing. "Alright, we got them. You can get down now." 

"No, I'm good. You're holding those snakes and you could just shove them in my face while walking back, so I'm staying up here." 

Nick laughs. "You know I could shove them in your face right now, right?" 

"You'd be shoving them in your face too, then." 

Nick pauses. "Touché." 

Ellie lets out a laugh, and tucks her legs around Nick's torso. "Alright, let's go back." 

* * *

As soon as they get out of the car, Ellie hops right back onto Nick's back, because there's no way she's risking walking next to him while there are snakes in his hand. 

So of course the whole floor is watching when Nick walks in with Ellie on his back. Ellie's arms are still wrapped around Nick's neck when she drops off her sunglasses and bag on her desk, and he makes sure not to drop her as they head over to his desk and he puts away his things, before heading down to Kasie's lab. 

"Hey, Kasie!" Nick calls, as they walk in. 

Kasie whips around. "Hey...what the-" She raises her eyebrows, and pauses. "Oh wait, Jimmy told me about this. Just hand me the snakes, and you can put her down." 

"No!" Ellie bursts out, before they both turn to her, and she realizes the other meaning of what she just said. "I mean, no offense, Kase, but if you accidentally let them out or something and they end up on the ground, I might actually lock us all down." 

"Okay, Bishop. You can stay on Nick's back, then." Kasie takes the snakes, and Ellie pats Nick's shoulder. 

"Let's get out of here. I'm not watching those snakes crawl around." 

Nick nods. "Yes, ma'am." 

* * *

Three hours later, when they finally solve the case (Major Halifax's stepbrother was 1) mad he wasn't invited to the wedding, and 2) in love with Petty Officer Maiava), Ellie's finally back on her own feet, in her chair at her desk, while Nick's standing next to her, as usual. 

"So, why are you so freaked out over snakes?" Nick asks. 

"Why are _you_ so freaked about cemeteries and spirits?" Ellie shoots back. 

Nick holds his hands up. "Okay, chill. Is that Kasie?" He points to the staircase, where she's standing. 

"Hey, everyone. Everyone?" She calls, before everyone turns to her. "So I may have accidentally let a black mamba snake loose, and I don't know where it is, but it went into the elevator, so, keep an eye out and call me if you find it!" 

Ellie turns to Nick. 

"Oh, hell no," Nick protests, but Ellie's already in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> so who else hasn't had enough of nick and ellie "husbanding" and "dearing" each other? also the first names ;))


End file.
